¡Córtalo!
by Txira
Summary: Hay cosas que sólo los niños pueden ver. "- No estás loco, Sealand.". 2ª parte - Quiero verlo...- Inglaterra quiere saber acerca de lo que vio Sealand. Nuevo y último capitulo gracias a Dibucrito, espero que os guste.
1. ¡Córtalo!

Bien, aquí vuelvo con mi segunda historia!

La verdad es que se me han ocurrido un montón de fics pero como éste era más corto decidí publicarlo ya.

Ésta se me ocurrió tras ver un doujinshi (UsaxUk por supuesto) en el que aparecían unas tijeras corta-todo xDD

* * *

**¡Córtalo!**

- ¡He inventado unas tijeras que pueden cortar todo! –Gritó el americano entrando en la sala donde se reunían todos los países sin excepción, y agitando el dicho objeto con la mano alzada sobre las cabezas.

- ¡Maldito estadounidense! ¡Deja de mover esa cosa de un lado para el otro, puedes herir a alguien! –Le reprochó cierto inglés ante la euforia del menor.

- ¡Ve~! ¡Podemos cortar ingredientes para hacer pasta!

- ¡Y no solo eso italiano obseso! ¡Puedes cortar cualquier cosa, miren! –Se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala y cogió la cortina haciendo cortes perfectos con las tijeras.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Esas cortinas son mías! –Gritó Inglaterra enfadado y escupiendo el té que tomaba.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Y miren! –Se acercó hasta la mesa maciza de madera y recortó una estupenda porción triangular de uno de los lados.

- Mi…mi…¡MI MESA!

- ¡Eso no es todo! ¡Decidme cualquier cosa y la cortaré!

En seguida un murmullo estruendoso se apoderó de la sala, de vez en cuando una voz sobresalía dando ideas, otras se susurraban por vergüenza y otras simplemente no se oían como era el caso del pobre Canadá.

- ¡Corta la carne para una boloñesa! Ve~ -Dijo entusiasmado el castaño moviendo el brazo para llamar la atención del rubio.

- ¡Eso es demasiado fácil! Algo más difícil.

- ¡Córtale los pelos a Francis!

- ¡Nooooo! ¡S'il vous plaît! ¡Mi preciosa melena no! –Lloriqueaba el francés con un pañuelo blanco con volantes en la mano.

- Eso no por favor... Vamos, piensen, algo difícil –Comentó con cara de asco ante la mención de la melena francesa.

- Corta tus puñeteros McDonalds...

- Vamos Iggy, sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo, haha...

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¡Hahahaha!

- ¿Por qué no cortas el hilo rojo que sale de tu muñeca y va hasta la del idiota Inglaterra?

Todo el mundo se calló e inundó el silencio.

- ¿Pero que dices Sealand ? ¿A qué hilo te refieres?

- Bueno no es un hilo, es una cinta atada en tu muñeca, en tu derecha.

El americano miró con atención su mano sin ver nada en ella.

- Sealand, ¿tu zumo llevaba algo?

El pequeño ofendido se acercó arrebatándole las tijeras y haciendo un tajo en el aire cortando, aparentemente, nada. Pero él vió como aquel lazo empezaba a caer meciéndose suavemente hasta llegar al suelo.

Finas hebras comenzaron a salir de las puntas que habían sido cortadas, entrelazándose y enhebrándose, volviendo a unirse quedando intacta.

El pequeño país miró con asombro aquel hecho y los demás comenzaron a poner en duda la cordura del pequeño, desde luego, algo debía haber heredado de Inglaterra.

- Dame, los niños no deberían jugar con estas cosas tan peligrosas –Dijo América sonriendo y quitándole las tijeras de las manos.

El pequeño rubio se quedó observando como el grupo de países iba alejándose dejándole apartado junto a Letonia y como el americano iba donde el inglés, y como la cinta se hacía cada vez más corta.

- No estoy loco...

- Lo sé, yo también lo veo –Susurró el otro pequeño país tratando de consolar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado^^

La idea de que un hilo nos una a quién amamos y también el dicho de que los niños y los animales pueden ver cosas que nosotros no es algo interesante y a la vez terrorífico para mí,... ¡ojala yo también pudiera verlo! xDDDD

Nos vemos en el próximo fic!

**Aquí hay un botoncito que es capaz de hacer más grande el lazo que une a Alfred y Arthur, ¿por qué no comentas que tan grande puede llegar a ser? ^^**


	2. Quiero verlo

¡Weeee!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo y último para **¡Córtalo!**

Nunca había pensado hacerle una continuación pero **Dibucrito-chan** me insistió tanto que no pude negarme, por ello le dedico este capitulo a ella ^^

La verdad es que me divertí pensando como podía continuarlo ya no tenía ninguna idea para esta historia en concreto, y a parte tengo muchos otros fics pendientes ó.ò

Bueno, espero que os guste tanto como el anterior capitulo ^^

* * *

- _Yīnggélán_, ¿puedo hablar contigo-aru? -Le preguntó el chino mientras se acercaba al inglés.

- _Sure_, dime.

- …Mejor vamos a otro lugar –El moreno dio a entender que le siguiera con un ligero movimiento de cabeza dirigido hacia la salida. Salieron cerrando la puerta de la sala de reuniones y se quedaron en el pasillo- Quería contarle una cosa sobre lo que acaba de pasar con Sealand.

- ¿Eso de la cinta roja?

- _Ruò_, eso que dijo es cierto, por eso quería decírtelo-aru. En mi tierra existe una leyenda que trata sobre esto, un hilo rojo que une a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas desde que nacen…bueno, en realidad es una soga atada al tobillo que los une pero también pueden ser hilos o cintas-aru.

- Pues lo siento, pero no puedo verla y la verdad, dudo que América sea la persona correcta.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro-aru?

- _Well_, él decidió independizarse de mi y alejarse, no sería normal que hiciera actos para separarnos si estamos…destinados a estar juntos…

- _Píngdān_, pero de todas formas, tienes tu magia para ver esa cinta-aru –Dicho esto el chino dio la espalda al rubio para volver a entrar en la sala, dejando a un Arthur pensativo en el pasillo.

"_Quiero verlo…_" –Pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, cuando todos los países se marcharon, Inglaterra sacó su varita mágica de Ángel Britannia y reparó las cortinas y la mesa donde América probó sus "tijeras corta-todo" y cuando terminó bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, allí es donde tenía sus artilugios de magia, su pequeña biblioteca en la que recogía tomos con poderosos hechizos de antaño y donde podía pintar los círculos mágicos de invocación en el suelo.

Se dirigió a los estantes de libros y fue cogiendo los que más le interesaban y que creía que le podrían ayudar. Tras unas cuantas horas y otros tantos libros, se decidió por un libro de tapas de cuero verde, acarició su lomo y lo abrió justo por un tema en especial, hechizar objetos. Según el libro consistía en embrujar un objeto en concreto para aumentar su utilidad, Inglaterra sonrió de lado, puede que no fuera mala idea.

Abrió los cajones del viejo y desportillado escritorio que guardaba allá abajo y removió el contenido hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una lupa, normal y corriente, de marco y mango de pasta negra con su gran lente algo gastada y rallada.

- Esto debe servir… -Aquel conjuro necesitaba de un círculo mágico. El rubio se agacho en el suelo con una tiza en la mano y lo dibujó no ocupando más que dos baldosas y colocó el objeto en el centro, después solo tuvo que alzar la mano y decir el texto en el libro. Una luz rosada envolvió la lupa y cuando terminó de leer el hechizo se apagó. El inglés se agachó para recogerlo y miró a través de él…nada, absolutamente nada, a primera vista era una lupa normal y corriente.

- _Fuck_! No sirvo ni para hacer un simple hechizo, _shit_! –Enfadado levantó el brazo para tirar la lupa contra el suelo y oyó una voz en su mente.

"_(…) es una cinta atada en tu muñeca, en tu derecha._"

Dudoso cogió la lente con su mano izquierda y observó su muñeca derecha. Ahí estaba, esa supuesta cinta roja que no era más ancha que un cordón de lana. La cogió con sus dedos temblorosos y dio unos pequeños tirones, aquel hilo seguía y seguro que era muy largo, dio un fuerte tirón tensándolo y sintió como este debía estar atado a algo… Pensó en llamar a América para probarlo en seguida pero no, necesitaba preparar un pequeño plan. Guardó la lupa envuelto en un paño y salió del sótano para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse un té. Ya pensaría en algo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El momento llegó, de nuevo tenía que ir a una reunión de los países, ésta vez sería en la casa de Italia Veneciano, sin duda alguna allí probaría la lupa de una vez por todas.

Estaba nervioso, se le notaba por lo alarmado que estaba y porque asustó a Italia cuando se sobresaltó, dando un pequeño gritito, al tocarle el hombro para ofrecerle algo de beber.

Por fin aparecieron todos los miembros, con el americano unos de los últimos participes, a Inglaterra se le escurrió una gotita de sudor, siempre tenía que llegar tarde a todo ese niño emancipado.

La junta fue aburrida y desesperante para cierto inglés que normalmente disfrutaba en ellas, cuando se dio por concluida por el alemán ya que Italia era incapaz de liderar una conversación sin meter la pasta o las pizzas de por medio, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para charlar un rato con los demás. Era ahora o nunca.

El anglosajón se acercó practicando en su mente lo que le diría cuando se dirigiera a América que charlaba animadamente con Japón sobre un videojuego. Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas el japonés le notó e hizo una señal con su cabeza para que el rubio de gafas se diera la vuelta, Inglaterra solo acertó a bajar la mirada sonrojado y se lo agradeció inclinando la cabeza. El moreno decidió marcharse para dejarles espacio y se acercó al resto del grupo donde murmuró algo haciendo que las miradas de la mayoría se dirigieran a aquellos dos.

-_ Hi Iggy_!

- _Hello America_, ¡y te tengo dicho que no me llames Iggy!

El americano rió suavemente.

- Es extraño que te acerques a hablarme si no es para reñirme.

- Si, si, como sea, ahora quédate quieto y cállate –Contestó toscamente mientras metía la mano dentro de su uniforme y sacaba el paño donde estaba la lupa, la desenvolvió y cogió la muñeca derecha de America para observar como hizo con la suya, aquella fina cinta roja- _Fuck_, si que está…

- Em…Iggy, ¿qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco ya? –Preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para ver mejor la cara del mayor.

- ¡Dije que te calles y que te estés quieto! –Cogió de nuevo el hilo, era largo, seguro que en algún momento se iba hacia otro lado que no fuera el del americano. Comenzó a tirar de aquel hilo pero con la lupa entre las manos le resultaba difícil- Toma, agárralo y no lo rompas.

- No soy tan torpe como para romperlo –Le respondió con burla, ¿qué se pensaba aquel inglés? ¿Qué era un estúpido patoso? Aunque le llamaba la atención, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Con su mano izquierda puso la lupa sobre las manos de Inglaterra y las observó, vio un hilo rojo entre ellas-_ What the…_? ¿Qué cojones es eso, Iggy? -Aquella pregunta en voz alta llamó la atención de los demás países que se acercaron curiosos rodeando a la pareja.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, _mon ami_? –Preguntó Francia con una mano en la barbilla.

- ¡Por eso te dije que te callaras, _american idiot_! –Cogió con más furia aquel hilo del que todavía tiraba para seguir su camino. América sintió un tirón y se quejó por el dolor pero no dijo nada, se limitaba a observar a través de la lupa.

- Iggy…no es por alarmarte…pero cuando recoges el hilo se acorta…

- _WHAT_! –Le arrebató la lupa de las manos y miró a través de él, probó a recoger unos pocos metros más de aquel hilo y América tenía razón, el hilo que tenía en su muñeca parecía que iba recogiéndolo y acortando más la distancia- Acabemos ya con esto…

- ¡Ey! ¿No estarán hablando del hilo rojo que mencionó Sealand la pasada reunión verdad? –Comentó el moreno español levantando un dedo. El resto de países se quedaron con cara de no entender nada y China dio un suspiro.

- Cuenta la leyenda que cuando nacemos estamos unidos a nuestra persona destinada a través de un hilo rojo atado a nuestro dedo meñique-aru –Dijo levantando el meñique de la mano derecha. Los demás países soltaron una ovación a la vez de asombro porque algo así existiera de verdad.

Inglaterra se tropezó con un gran enredo, tiró, lo enrolló e incluso lo mordió tratando de deshacerlo pero sin éxito así que simplemente se lo saltó y continuó tirando del hilo, cuando el nudo llegó al hilo de su muñeca hizo un pequeño atasque y no recogió más hilo aunque el inglés seguía tirando del otro extremo para ver donde terminaba. Finalmente sus manos chocaron con las de América y las agarró, aquello era inevitable, sabía que él era quien estaba en el otro extremo. Por una parte se sentía alegre y aliviado, por otra no lo comprendía. ¿Alguien que trató de distanciarse de él y alejarse era a la que estaba destinada?

- Iggy… -El rubio volvió a la realidad y soltó las manos del otro sonrojándose ligeramente.

- _Sorry…_ -Bajó la vista, no lo entendía, estaba a punto de llorar porque era incomprensible para él. Tanto daño y dolor que le provocó cierto tiempo atrás, ¿acaso su destino era masoquista?

- Entonces… ¿dices que esto funciona? -El francés agarró la lupa de las manos del americano y miró a través de ella su muñeca derecha y exactamente vio aquel hilo rojo, pero en su menique, intentó seguirlo pero las lupas lo que tienen es que si no se coloca cerca del objetivo, no se ve bien. Le fue arrancado de las manos por el español que cogió la mano de Lovino y la miró a través de ella viendo el hilo rojo- ¡AH! ¡Salaud! ¡Devuélvemelo! –España solo sonrió de forma malévola hasta que le quitaron también la lupa, esta vez fue Italia.

- ¡_Ve~_! ¡Germaniaa! ¡Tengo la lupa~! –Canturreó yendo hacia donde estaba el alemán.

- ¡_Nicht_! ¡_Nicht_! ¡No vengas hacia aquí! –Italia le ignoró y al momento fue estrujado contra el pecho del rubio germano por los demás países que se lanzaron a por la lupa, lo próximo que se vio fue una humareda con brazos y piernas y voces de gente peleándose por el dicho objeto.

Los dos de habla inglesa los miraban atónitos. Inglaterra se sorprendió bastante, no esperaba ese comportamiento, pero poco le importaba ahora, ya había resuelto lo que quería.

El americano que estaba pegado a él tímidamente acercó su mano a la del inglés para cogerla y este le correspondió entrelazando los dedos.

- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? He oído que son los carnavales de Venecia y son preciosos.

- _Sure_ –Respondió Inglaterra sincera y felizmente después de mucho tiempo. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para salir de la sala escucharon el tintineo del cristal roto. La lupa no aguanto los tirones del grupo y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Los dos rubios comenzaron a andar más ligeramente hasta oír una llamada grupal con voz tenebrosa y oscura:

- **Inglaaateeeerraaaaa…**

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! –Gritó el inglés tirando del americano para salir corriendo por los pasillos huyendo del grupo que los perseguiría para pedirle que hechice una lupa nueva, pero siempre sin soltar su mano.

**~ Lo último que esa lupa mostró fue como el nudo en el hilo de Inglaterra y América se deshacía hasta quedar un palmo entre sus manos, porque aunque se estire y encoja, por muchos nudos y enredos que tenga, el hilo del destino nunca se romperá~**

* * *

Fin~

Espero que os haya gustado, este final se me ocurrió a los 5 min. de estar pensando en como terminarlo xDD

¿Sabéis que representaba el gran nudo en el hilo de estos dos? Exactamente, la independencia de América, Inglaterra todavía sentía rencor por aquello y por eso el nudo se atascó en su muñeca.

Pronto volveré con la continuación de mi otro fic "**Amor a distancia**" o una nueva historia.

Espero que me dediquen un reviews -Se agarra la falda del vestido y se inclina a modo despedida-.


End file.
